


Dreaming of You

by Nixxi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkwardness, Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxi/pseuds/Nixxi
Summary: Ignis has a dream about Gladio. It's not the kind of dream someone should be having about a friend.





	Dreaming of You

“You want some of this?” Gladio growls.  
  
Hot breath tickles Ignis's ear, and something slippery and stiff slides between his thighs. There’s no question what it is. The sensation makes Ignis quiver in anticipation, wishing for more of Gladio's touch.  
  
“Yes,” Ignis breathes, leaning into the wall of heat against his back. He didn’t know he wanted it until now, and he’s hungry for it. “Gladio, _yes_.”  
  
Gladio slips inside him, letting out a soft groan. A muscular arm goes around his waist to hold him close. Ignis can’t see him, but the feeling of Gladio moving in him sends a delicious shiver down his spine. When Gladio starts to stroke him in time with each thrust, Ignis can’t help moaning, louder and louder, begging for more, theatrical as an adult film star.  
  
Gladio obliges, thrusting faster and harder, until all Ignis knows is the pleasure, and Gladio’s laboured grunts, and the sound of their skin smacking obscenely together. He's climbing toward the zenith, overwhelmed and shaking, and then he—  
  
—starts awake to a half-darkened tent, disoriented and painfully, unbearably hard. For a minute, he lies there quietly, his erection throbbing in his pajama pants, and listens for the tell-tale signs that any of his friends are awake. But Prompto is still snoring, and he can just make out Noct’s form on the other side of the tent, utterly still in his sleeping bag.  
  
However, Gladio’s sleeping bag is empty. Out for his morning run, perhaps.  
  
Cheeks hot with shame, Ignis lies there until his erection starts to soften. Having an erotic dream about one of his closest friends is bad enough; having that dream while sleeping beside him is worse. And it begs the question: why? He’s known Gladio for years. They’ve been traveling together for weeks. Yet this is the first time Ignis has felt such desires. Maybe the lack of privacy and human touch is beginning to take its toll on him.  
  
Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair. The thought of getting up and facing Gladio fills him with dread. He can only hope he didn’t vocalize any part of the dream before Gladio left the tent.  
  
When he’s sufficiently calm, he unzips the tent flap and steps outside. Gladio is there, shirtless and glistening with sweat, performing one-handed push-ups as the sun rises over the treetops. He pauses when he sees Ignis.  
  
“You’re up early,” he says, slightly breathless.  
  
“Yes, well.” Ignis busies himself with the camping stove, too embarrassed to meet Gladio’s eye. Has he always looked so damnably attractive? Or has the dream finally brought the obvious to his attention? “I woke from a dream and couldn’t fall asleep again.”  
  
“Too bad.” Gladio resumes his push-ups, grunting with the effort. “Sure sounded like a nice dream.”


End file.
